Contrariedades
by Saori Hawkeye
Summary: Saori y Minho se han vuelto las mejores amigas, las dos son huérfanas y comparten el mismo dolor: Seiya. Sin embargo, el caballero de Pegaso tiene un corazón bastante grande ¿Será capaz de elegir? ¿Será más fuerte el amor que la amistad? LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation, éste texto tiene fines exclusivamente de entretenimiento y ningún fin de lucro.

**Contrariedades**

_Capitulo 1_

La mala noche de Saori

La noche era preciosa; desde la ventana de su habitación en la mansión Kido, Saori podía observar a sus constelaciones guardianas contrastando el cielo callado. De pronto fue inevitable recordar a cada uno de sus caballeros, los cuales se dedicaron a entrenar duro para obtener sus armaduras y proteger a la diosa Atena. Los caballeros que tantas veces arriesgaron su vida sin dudarlo, con la noble causa de evitar que las fuerzas del mal se apoderaran del mundo. Y Saori sonrió, la misión de sus caballeros estaba cumplida, y de momento ningún otro dios tenía intenciones de apoderarse del mundo. Atena conservaba el orden mundial y la paz prevalecía.

Saori, toda una mujer madura curtida de varias batallas, por fin volvía a la rutina; más sencilla y humana, cercana a los niños, usando vestidos modestos y ocupada en menesteres cotidianos. Se integró a las actividades diarias con los huérfanos y hasta a las faenas del hogar, pues en un mundo pacífico, le aburría ser la diosa de la guerra sin guerras que librar. Instruía a los niños en valores, fomentando siempre la amistad y el trabajo en equipo, luchar solo por causas nobles y no rendirse jamás. Su nueva vida no debía ofender a los dioses.

La madrugada de pronto la inundó de dudas. Tras la pelea con Apolo, el terreno de su corazón quedó incierto. Los caballeros de bronce, necesitados de un buen descanso, se dispersaron por el mundo. Shiryu volvió a China, decía que extrañaba a Sunrey. Hyoga, partió hacia Siberia, pero de ahí continuaría un largo viaje hasta el reino de Asgard. Ikki y Shun decidieron viajar por el mundo, para compartir tiempo como hermanos. Seiya, sin embargo, era el más lejano de todos. Regresó a su departamento, hermético como una ostra. Vivía a unos minutos de distancia de la mansión Kido, pero se mantenía internado en una dimensión inaccesible. Se dice que volvió a Grecia en busca de Seika y volvió a oriente solo. Saori no sabía nada más de nadie y al parecer a ningún caballero le interesaba saber de ella, a menos que estuviera secuestrada por las fuerzas del mal. Por todo lo anterior, lloró y lloró hasta que la noche se hizo día y el sueño la derrumbó de retorno a la cama.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation, éste texto tiene fines exclusivamente de entretenimiento y ningún fin de lucro.

_Capítulo 2_

Mejores amigas

Esa mañana, se levantó tarde y fatigada, pero su estado no le impidió jugar con los niños y reír con sus chistes. Minho, que era su mejor amiga, notó en seguida que Saori estaba más ensimismada que de costumbre, y preguntó:

-Señorita Kido ¿Qué sucede? Hoy me parece que algo anda mal.

-No es nada Minho, sólo que no pude dormir muy bien.

-Pues no tiene cara de sueño, sino, más bien de preocupación; se le ve el corazón estrujado.

Saori no pudo más que sonreír para evitar el llanto y se abrazó a la chica.

-Se trata de… Seiya ¿cierto?- Saori respondió con unas lágrimas discretas y su amiga la abrazó como si fuera una niña pequeña.

De pronto, Saori contuvo el llanto y se detuvo su respiración. Sintió que Minho leyó a través de sus ojos ese nombre que ella no se atrevía a mencionar. Asintió, resignada al hecho de que su secreto después de todo no era tan secreto y ya no lo podía mantener más.

-Sí Minho, pero no tiene caso pensar en eso. Solo fue que me vino la nostalgia. –Por un segundo, Saori apreció un velo de tristeza en los ojos de la otra chica "así se debe ver un corazón roto" pensó, y la abrazó de nuevo- Vente, que no tiene caso atarnos a los recuerdos, la vida sigue, y aquí está nuestra vida.

Así que las dos chicas se reincorporaron a sus tareas y el tema no se tocó nunca más en la mansión, de hecho, cada vez que algún niño nombraba al caballero de Pegaso, un silencio glaciar le seguía al comentario, hasta que nadie lo mencionó de nuevo, pues las caras se pintaban de una nostalgia que duraba varios días.

La relación de amistad entre Saori y Minho, se hizo más fuerte, quizá porque en el fondo las unía una misma frustración. Por las tardes, ambas se sentaban a tejer bajo los cerezos, juntas aprendieron artes culinarias y compartieron sus gustos por artistas o cantantes. Ambas huérfanas de familia y amigos, solo tenían su valiosa amistad.

Saori decidió que sería bueno regresar a la escuela, así que ambas se inscribieron a un colegio privado al que acudían por las mañanas mientras los niños también tomaban sus clases. Ahora su rutina se había vuelto más parecida a la de jovencitas comunes y corrientes. Eran populares en el colegio y no faltaban los chicos que las invitaban a tomar un helado. Les gustaba ir de compras con otras amigas, donde adquirieron gustos banales por la moda. Los fines de semana hacían reuniones en las que elaboraban mascarillas, se probaban distintos atuendos y se pintaban las uñas. Nunca en sus visas de habían sentido tan normales. Incluso Minho había cambiado el "Srta. Saori" por un simple "Saori".

Pero a pesar de todo lo anterior, las dos chicas todas las tardes le dedicaban tiempo, esfuerzo y amor a los niños del orfanato. No habían perdido su rutina de acompañar a los niños en el patio de recreo mientras las dos seguían tejiendo a dos agujas, para luego irse a preparar la cena.

A veces Minho le decía a Saori:

Saori ¿Te has fijado lo mucho que hemos cambiado?

Sí Minho, hasta parece que somos chicas normales- Y las dos reían.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation, éste texto tiene fines exclusivamente de entretenimiento y ningún fin de lucro.

_Capítulo 3_

La agonía de la diosa

Sin duda la vida mundana le había ayudado a Saori a olvidarse del caballero de Pegaso mientras los rayos del sol no se escondieran, sin embargo, al llegar la noche soñaba con sus fantasías prohibidas; soñaba con Seiya.

Bastaba con que él asomara su sonrisa en algún sueño sombrío para que la chica pasara todo un día con sentimientos de culpa. Era imposible que una diosa sintiera más afecto por uno de sus caballeros, y más aún, romper su amistad con Minho, que era la persona más cercana que tenía ahora en la vida. Pero sus sueños no tenían piedad por ella, que cada vez con más frecuencia le mostraban destellos gloriosos de la mirada de Pegaso, reflejos lejanos de su voz impulsiva. Lo amaba, por más que se lo quisiera negar a sí misma, ella lo amaba. A pesar de sus sentimientos, Saori estaba resignada a vivir la penitencia de su pecado y continuar reprimiendo su amor.

Así, la chica del cabello lavanda se pasaba la vida reprimiendo todo su amor no correspondido. De pronto dejó de salir con los chicos que la pretendían, cosa que levantó sospechas. Sus amigas comenzaron a dudar de ella: al ser hermosa, popular, rica y no aceptar ser novia de los jóvenes más guapos del instituto, obviamente estaba ocultando algo importante.

Solían preguntarle –Sori ¿Por qué no sales con ese chico? Es muy apuesto, hacen bonita pareja.- y ella solía responder –Es que él no me interesa.

Los rumores comenzaron, se decía que ella era hija de un magnate y que estaba prometida desde su nacimiento, otros más decían que en realidad era huérfana, heredera de una enorme fortuna (cosa que sí era verdad) y que tenía miedo que le quitaran su fortuna, también decían que ella tenía otro novio fuera de la escuela; pero el rumor más aceptado era el que ella en realidad era lesbiana y su único amor era Minho. Vivían en la misma casa, andaban juntas para todos lados, Minho hacía absolutamente lo que Saori decía y se veía que eran mmuy intimas. Además, ninguna de las dos se notaba con intenciones de tener novio.

Saori se molestó cuando lo supo, pues eso explicaba el que sus amigas la miraran diferente. Hasta que un día que salió con sus amigas, incluida Minho se decidió a dar explicaciones:

-Chicas, ya estoy harta de que digan tantas cosas a mis espaldas. Voy a ser breve: ¡No soy lesbiana! –las jovencitas se quedaron boquiabiertas y hasta dejaron de comer- Minho y yo sólo somos amigas y vivimos juntas porque ambas somos huérfanas. No me interesa tener novio porque me dedico a educar a los niños del orfanato, ellos merecen lo mejor de mi. Eso es todo.

Después de dicha aclaración, los rumores no terminaron, pero al menos las chica dejaron de tratarla diferente y de hacerle tantas preguntas. Saori estaba contenta de haber puesto freno a su mancha social, pero más contenta aún de que nadie sabía que la verdad tras su comportamiento sólo tenía un sombre: Seiya.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation, éste texto tiene fines exclusivamente de entretenimiento y ningún fin de lucro.

_Capítulo 4_

Desobediencia divina

Había pasado ya algún tiempo desde que rescató su imagen social. Durante el periodo de calma que comenzó a partir de entonces una nueva pena le carcomía el corazón. Así que se aventuró a hacer la locura más grande de su vida.

Era una noche de invierno, hacía tanto frío, que nadie sospecharía que Saori Kido salía de su hogar después de la medianoche. Con un abrigo y el corazón congelado, partió rumbo al sencillo departamento de Seiya.

Caminaba en contra del viento y se abrazo de la esperanza, hasta que por fin llegó. Al principio, sintió miedo y vergüenza de ser descubierta. Se aproximó lentamente hacia una de las ventanas, entonces un miedo mayor le atacó: descubrir que la casa estuviera deshabitada. Observó con atención, pero no podía ver mucho, porque la luz estaba apagada. Lo único que sus ojos alcanzaron a descubrir fue un par de tazas olvidadas junto a la ventada con un poco de café que parecía reciente. De modo que su cara se invadió de un calor suave al pensar que Seiya podía estar ahí dormido.

Sigilosa, caminó hacia la otra ventana del departamento, y entre las persianas, sus ojos se alegraron de encontrar su más preciado anhelo: Seiya dormido como una piedra, su respiración lenta y profunda. Saori no contuvo el llanto, y en silencio se reprochó su desobediencia. No era posible que la diosa Atena fuese en busca de un mortal que no le correspondía. Su destino era estar sola y dedicarse a mantener la paz del mundo con ayuda de sus caballeros, pero nada más. Minho, en cambio, era una chica dulce, digna de caminar del brazo de un fuerte caballero que la cuidara de los riesgos de la vida diaria. Lloró en silencio, hasta que el frío de su alma la consumió.

-Saori, al fin despiertas.

-Seiya… ¿qué me sucedió? ¿dónde estoy?

-Estás en mi casa, que es tu casa, pero no sé qué te sucedió. Pasaba de las 2 am cuando sentí tu cosmo, muy cerca de aquí y te encontré tirada al pie de mi ventana. Oye Saori, si hay un peligro y necesitas que los caballeros te protejamos solo tienes que decirlo, o llamar por el teléfono. No esperes a que te encuentre medio muerta tirada en la calle. Dime ¿Qué pasa? ¿En qué te puedo servir diosa Atena?

Naturalmente, Saori no supo qué contestar. Sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada preocupada de Seiya. Él tan dedicado, la había llevado a su cama, la abrigó de pies a cabeza y le limpió la cara.

-Nada Seiya, no pasa nada.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Si quieres venir a visitarme, al menos puedes llamar a la puerta. Mira, te preparé un te, espero que te sirva para que te recuperes. Y en cuanto amanezca te llevo de regreso a la mansión, no quiero que se preocupen por ti, si es que no se dieron cuenta ya.

-No te preocupes Seiya, nadie se preocupará por mí. Además, soy una mujer que sabe lo que hace, yo puedo regresar sola.

En eso se quita la manta y se sienta sobre la cama, preparándose para partir. Seiya la observa incrédulo y risueño. Ella se levanta, cuando de pronto siente un escalofrío y estornuda, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre la cama. Seiya, con sus veloces reflejos la toma de la mano, impidiendo una fuerte caída.

-Lo ves ¡jajajaja! Así no vas a llegar lejos, necesitas de mi cuidado. Pero si lo deseas, puedo llamar a Tastsumi para que venga por ti, así no estarás incómoda en mi humilde habitación.

Tomados de la mano, Saori de pronto se sintió tan más saludable, que había olvidado el frío y el resfriado. Nada le faltaba ahora, excepto un abrazo que curara todas sus penas.

-¡No! -se exaltó- es decir, no es necesario que le informes a nadie, yo voy a estar bien. Te agradezco todas tus atenciones, pero me tengo que ir.

-Entonces, vete. Anda, no te detengo si eso deseas. Al fin de cuentas no dejas de ser la niña malcriada y terca que conocí. –Intenta soltarle la mano, pero ella la presionó para impedir que se separara.- Saori…

-Seiya. Yo solo quise saber cómo estás. ¿Qué tal tu vida?

-Bien. Me gusta ir a la playa, hacer deporte y observar las estrellas de vez en cuando. Me gustaría volver a Grecia en la primavera, tú sabes, para visitar a Seika.

- Oh, cierto ¿cómo está ella? ¿Por qué no la trajiste contigo? Así no estarías solo.

-Yo estoy feliz si ella es feliz, y ella ya tiene su vida hecha en Grecia. Y yo…

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no te quedaste en Grecia con ella?

-Pero cuántas preguntas. En realidad, no lo sé. Saori, en este lugar hay algo que me ancla a volver. Recuerda que soy un caballero de Atena, y mi vida no tiene sentido si no me mantengo a su servicio.

-Sí claro, pero como ya no existe un dios furioso contra el cuál luchar, simplemente dejo de existir ¿cierto? Es que, la paz reina sobre el mundo, pero yo me encuentro muy sola.

-¿Sola? Pero si tienes a Tatsumi y la los niños del orfanato, eso no es estar sola Saori.

-Seiya, es que tú no vas a cambiar nunca. –Su tono de voz limitaba entre el enojo y la ternura, cosa que Seiya entendió rápido. Ella soltó su mano, y se volteó a mirar la habitación- esperaba ver todo más desordenado Seiya.

-Es que, mientras tú dormías me dediqué a limpiar un poco -su cara era un tomate rojo de vergüenza, y los dos rieron si parar.

-A pesar de todo, no has perdido el sentido del humor.-dio un breve bostezo y recorrió la figura del caballero con los ojos entrecerrados. Moría por recibir un abrazo de él, pero una pare de ella misma se lo impedía.

Con los primeros rayos del alba, Seiya se despertó y se levantó de la silla en la que pasó la noche observando a la diosa sin atreverse a tocarla. Descubrió que una nota de papel había sustituido a la mujer congelada que ahí dormía. La nota decía:

_Seiya,_

"_Gracias por rescatarme de nuevo. Me encuentro mejor. Con suerte llegaré a casa antes de que se sirva el almuerzo" _

_Saori_

La nota no tenía firma, pero su aroma era inconfundible. Seiya no dudó ni una vez en salir a buscarla, así que tomó el primer abrigo que encontró y se dirigió corriendo hacia la mansión Kido. A unos 50 mts de llegar al portón, observó que éste se cerraba con cautela por un par de manos blancas. Se acercó más y constató que Saori había llegado sana y salva, entonces respiró aliviado. Decidió que ese día estaría de visita para jugar con los niños, y de paso, para saludar a Minho, a quien le había prometido que regresaría.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation, éste texto tiene fines exclusivamente de entretenimiento y ningún fin de lucro.

_Capítulo 5_

Reencuentro

Era un sábado brillante. Seiya fue recibido con honores improvisados por todos los niños y pasó el día jugando futbol, librando batallas ficticias y contando aventuras que superaban la fantasía. Saori y Minho, solo observaban, envueltas en un aura triste de complicidad y se hablaron poco durante el día.

Por la tarde, después de jugar futbol con los niños, Seiya se dirigió hacia los cerezos, lugar en el que Saori y Minho se encontraban tejiendo en silencio.

Hola de nuevo chicas, gracias por recibirme –Saori apenas levantó la mirada, pero Minho ni siquiera volteó a verlo- Ya veo que están muy concentradas, pero las interrumpo porque de verdad estoy feliz de estar aquí. Además, Minho, te prometí que regresaría… -la chica lo miró incrédula, había soñado tantas veces con esas palabras que simplemente no daba crédito a lo que sucedía- ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme a dar un paseo como solíamos hacerlo hace algunos años?

Minho se volvió hacía Saori, cuya expresión de seriedad era indecifrable. Le pidió permiso con los ojos y la Kido le dio su aprobación con una sonrisa.

Sí, vamos Seiya. Saori, vuelvo a la hora de hacer la cena.

No te preocupes amiga, yo me encargo hoy, tómense el tiempo necesario.

Así fue como Saori los vio partir. Suponía que Tenían bastantes cosas de que hablar, después de todo él le debía a ella algunas explicaciones, pues le prometió que volvería. Saori estaba muy enojada por qué quería a Seiya exclusivo para ella, pero por otro lado sabía que su mejor amiga lo amaba tanto como ella. Además, era la diosa Atena y no debía faltar a su castidad. Su misión era mantener la paz de la humanidad, en cambio Minho era una chica común con un futuo prometedor y con todo el derecho a ser feliz. Seiya era un excelente partido para la chica; con todo el dolor de su alma admitía que lo mejor era permitir que ellos dos progesaran en una relación. De nuevo corrió el llanto por su rostro, pero no se arrepentía, por que sabía que había tomado una decisión sensata.

Una vez volvieron Minho y Seiya de su paseo todos se pusieron a cenar. Entre chistes e historias contadas por el Pegaso, cayó la noche y Seiya se despidió de todos. Dio las gracias de nuevo por haberle permitido visitar el orfanato, así que dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta principal. En ese instante Saori, perdió toda la esperanza de volver a verle, y más aún, de hablar a solas con él. Ordenó a Minho que llevara a los niños y niñas a sus habitaciones, pues ya habían excedido su hora de estar despiertos.

Desde el momento que vio partir a su mejor amiga junto al amor de su vida, no había dejado de pensar en lo injusta que era la vida. Decidió pues dejar que todo fluyera pacíficamente, pero antes de eso quería sincerase con Seiya. Hablarle, decirle que lo amaba tanto que sólo quería verle feliz y que lamentaba haberle hecho pasar por tantas batallas. Deseaba darle las gracias; decirle que el tiempo que lo cuidó por la herida que le dejó Hades (evento que el Pegaso no recordaba ni de broma), fue lo más maravilloso de su vida y no le importaría hacerlo de nuevo. Y luego se le vino a la mente la cara de Minho y su maravillosa amistad. ¿Sería correcto confesarle tantas cosas a Seiya sabiendo que su amiga lo ama? Ésta sería su última oportunidad, antes de que Seiya y Minho formalizaran más, pero su oportunidad ya se había salido por la puerta principal.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation, éste texto tiene fines exclusivamente de entretenimiento y ningún fin de lucro.

_Capítulo 6_

Sinceridades

Saori, no dejó de sentir el cosmo de Seiya, así que se quedó sentada uno segundos, disfrutando de él. Por fin, la puerta de la entrada se abre de nuevo, y aparece el héroe deseado.

-Vamos al jardín Seiya.

-No es necesario Saori, yo solo regresé para decirte…

-¿Para decirme qué?

-Para decirte que me importas mucho, y que no estás sola. Aquí estoy para protegerte si alguien quiere dañarte. –la mira profundamente a los ojos, sin querer apartase nunca de esa mirada- Debo irme, buenas noches Saori.

-¡Seiya!- Gritó.

-¿Qué te pasa Saori? Con esos gritos no vas a dejar dormir a los niños.

-Quédate a vivir en la mansión Kido. Tu departamento es pequeño y solitario. Aquí estarías siempre con los niños y no te faltaría nada.

-Saori, no puedo hacer eso.

-Claro que puedes –dijo Saori con tono de evidente súplica.

-Saori, ya es tarde, me tengo que ir a dormir, si necesitas algo, puedes llamar a la puerta la próxima vez.

-Seiya, por una vez en la vida, mírame como Saori, como una simple humana, no como la diosa. Acompáñame al jardín, mi lado humano te lo pide. Luego puedes irte y no volver si así lo deseas, pero ésta noche quiero que veamos las estrellas juntos.

Seiya no tuvo ni medio segundo para reusarse, pues la chica ya iba en camino hacia el jardín, dándole la única opción de seguirla.

Una vez en el precioso jardín, se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Daba la sensación de que ese era el único sitio del Universo en el cuál no reinaba ninguna ley ni prejuicio.

-Y bien Saori. ¿Cómo va el asunto con Poseidón? Se dice que aun te ama y sigue pretendiéndote. Además es guapo y rico como tú. Creo que harían bonita pareja.

-Él no se encuentra en mis intereses. Ya sabes, él no es mi tipo. Pero en fin ¿qué me dices tú? Shaina te adora, y… Minho, pues dejaste una promesa pendiente con ella. –Seiya, por vez primera, adoptó una postura firme y gesto serio. La madurez centelleó en sus ojos marrones y se volvió hacia Saori.

-Así es, le prometí a Minho que regresaría, pero antes de la batalla de las doce casas yo era una persona muy diferente, ahora he cambiado. Volví, pero no por ella.

Saori moría por preguntarle qué había sucedido esa tarde son Minho, pero prefirió dejar eso para después, en ese momento sólo se dejaba guíar por sus instintos. Y Seiya, como si él le leyera la mente, la toma de la mano y le da un beso tierno sobre la blanca piel, luego la mira a los ojos y le dice:

-Saori, no quiero importunarte. Sé que eres una diosa y no soy digno ni siquiera de verte a los ojos. Mi vida está consagrada a protegerte. Así que, si no te importa, es mejor no incomodarte e irme para que descanses. –Seiya descubre que no puede alejarse. No sabe si es ella quien no lo suelta o es él, incapaz de soltarse.

-Seiya, haz lo que tu corazón te dicte.

-Saori, tú eres lo único que guía a mi corazón, y si sigo en este sitio, no tendré más consideración hacia ti. –Entonces, la mira directo a los ojos, que ahora ahogaban un grito incierto y Seiya, sin contenerse más, la abraza como solo lo podía hacer en sueños.

-Saori, solo vivo para ti. –le susurró al oído, atrayéndola hacía su cuerpo a cada palabra que decía- Siente mi cosmo, siente mi pecho, mi corazón. Sólo vivo para verte feliz. Arriesgo todo lo que tengo sólo por ti, y mantengo mi distancia para no ofenderte. Pero ésta noche, ya no me importa el castigo de los dioses, ya no le tengo miedo a ningún infierno, hoy deseo estar contigo, hasta dónde tú lo permitas.

-Entonces yo tampoco temeré al resto de dioses. Seiya, te he esperado tanto. –Encontrando refugio en el pecho fuerte del chico, se suelta a llorar.

Seiya, que no soportaba verla sufrir, limpió sus lágrimas y besó su mejilla, aprovechó la proximidad para tantear sus labios con un primer beso que no fue rechazado. La besó con dulzura durante horas. Ambos experimentaban una sensación nueva y aprendieron uno del otro. La danza era cada vez más íntima y profunda, más entregada a su deseo oculto. La luz de los astros les protegía de todo mal.

Seiya que se caracterizaba por sus arranques, de pronto la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hacia la la habitación. Tratando de no hacer ruido, abrió la puerta y se dirigió hasta la cama lujosa de Saori. Se contaron secretos y palabras bellas, esas que nunca habían sido escuchadas entre tantas batallas mortales. Ahí se acariciaron gran parte de la noche, descubriéndose encima de las ropas. Siguieron así hasta que su cercanía fue tal, que el frío se ahuyentó y Seiya deslizó gradualmente el vestido de Saori, sorpendido por la calidez que desprendía como una luz hermosa.

Él tocó primero su cuello, su cabello, sus pechos. La miraba a los ojos y la besaba cada que podía. Ella, le despojó de su camiseta roja y tuvo el placer de conocer con las manos su pecho varonil, escudo de sangrientos combates. Seiya descubrió una cintura curva y gentil, la cual no perdía oportunidad de tomarla con las dos manos para atraerla hacía su cuerpo. Y así, unidos, permanecieron horas y horas de la interminable respiración entrecortada y la miel sobre la piel. Explorando besos que antes no existían, caricias extraviadas y susurros cómplices de un mismo delito. Seiya, con la ternura impregnando sus misterios, decide avanzar hacia terrenos desconocidos. Toca con cuidado los muslos asustados de la chica y ella le corresponde con la misma caricia. Con una mano, él se aferra a la cintura de ella y con la otra a un muslo, la mira y se reencuentra con esos ojos de súplica que no sabe distinguir si piden que siga o que se contenga.

-Saori, creo que aquí debemos terminar. No es prudente continuar. Mi pecado ya es muy grande.

-Seiya, estamos juntos en el mismo pecado, y en todo caso, si alguien será castigado seré yo. Ya no tengo más qué perder Seiya. –Sonríe con dulzura.

Con ésta frase, el chico decidido y varonil se prepara para el reto más grande de su vida y entra con suavidad en ese cuerpo que tanto amor reclamaba. Él hizo su labor con cuidado, pero como si fuese todo un experto, como si esa noche hubiese estado destinada para que el caballero y la diosa se entregasen al amor y se consumaran en un mismo lecho, que se unieran en un mismo cosmo.

La noche se pasó rápido y el sol austero sin permiso acarició el par de cuerpos desnudos sobre la cama. Ella dormía sobre el pecho de su caballero y él, se sentía realizado de amanecer protegiéndola entre sus brazos. Los dos vivieron el primer segundo del día sin acordarse de otra cosa que no fuera su felicidad. Los estaban disfrutando, antes de que la imagen de Minho llegara para darles el peor remordimiento de sus vidas.

Hola a todos. Definitivamente Seiya y Saori son una de mis parejas favoritas. Siempre he querido que estén juntos, pero salen con eso de que Saori es una diosa, Seiya sólo vive para protegerla, blablabla… y el pobre de Seiya que casi muere por rescatarla, todo el tiempo se queda el la friendzone. Incluso en Omega yo creí que ellos tendrían a su hijito Koga y a su hijita Aria, pero al final no fue así. En fin, en ésta historia no es sólo Seiya y Saori, sino que también interviene Minho, a ver cómo termina éste trío amoroso. Espero que ese Seiya tan pretendido logre sentar cabeza.

¡Abrazos!  
Saori Hawkeye


End file.
